1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid for discharge, a method for discharging a biospecimen, a compound, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the current state, several tens of cubic centimeters of blood is required in order to perform tests on dozens of biomolecules contained in blood. Therefore, a detection technique in which the amount of blood required for the tests is drastically reduced is demanded.
It is considered that an ink jet technique can be used as a method of dispensing a trace of liquid in an accurate and efficient manner. For instance, JP-A-2008-137967 discloses an example of discharging a solution which includes at least one of proteins and peptides by an ink jet method using thermal energy.
Biospecimens, such as blood, contain a lot of molecules including proteins, which are prone to be nonspecifically adsorbed around a discharge port of an ink jet head or on the surface of a flow path. Consequently, in some cases, the adhesion of these molecules results in clogging of the discharge port or the flow path, and thus it is impossible to stably perform the discharge. Moreover, since biochemical tests are performed on the discharged biospecimen, it is necessary to maintain biological activity of biomolecules contained in the specimen. However, JP-A-2008-137967 does not disclose specific solutions to the problem.